Benutzer Diskussion:~Shadar Logoth~
Hey, Alsoo, Ich wollte dich einfach mal so richtig hier begrüssen, immerhin bist du ja nicht die Erste die hier war :D Aber vorallem ist mir aufgefallen wie viel du hier doch machst, ich hätte dazu gar nicht die Ausdauer da ich dazu zu faul wäre, aber toll wenn das jemand anderes macht :) Naja, jetzt nochmal richtig: HERZLICH WILLKOMMEN; AUCH WENN ES ETWAS ZU SPÄT IST!!! :D Darkboyin (Diskussion) 20:38, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Haha :D, Sooo tot ist es im Wiki auch wieder nicht, immerhin schreiben wir immernmal im Blog :) Außerdem, Ich hoffe auch mal das der deutsche Wiki einfach richtig nice wird... auch wenn er es eigentlich schon ist :DD Bis Denne :D Darkboyin (Diskussion) 15:03, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Ich nochmal, ich wollt mich mal kurz bedanken, dass du soviel im Wiki machst und hilfst. Desweiteren möchte ich dich bitten die Seite Fallout:New Vegas Komplettlösung weiter zu bearbeiten, du musst nicht, wäre bloß cool. Ich denke es wäre schon wie eine Herausforderung ;) Unglücklicherweise komm ich kaum dazu daran zu arbeiten und es ist schon lange her seitdem ich mich wieder damit befassen konnte, 2 kleine Seiten sind schon da. Sag mir Bescheid Darkboyin (Diskussion) 23:45, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ungefähr, Ich dachte mir, warum sind die meisten Komplettlösungen so sachlich und strikt gehalten, man kann ja auch mal etwas darauf eingehen und etwas über die Gegend und Personen sagen, man muss ja nicht immer stur den Missionen folgen sondern auch mal die Atmosspähre genießen, wenn auch nur kurz. Ersteinmal denke ich, ist es ok wenn wir nur die Hauptquests machen, allerdings müsste es dann auch einen Teil geben wo wir die verschiedenen Wege der Enden einzeln beschreiben. Also ja, einen Walkthrough, bloß mit etwas Liebe zum Detail, wenn das ok ist :) Liebe Grüße. Darkboyin (Diskussion) 18:58, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :D Super, Dann mal danke dafür :) Außerdem kann ich ja auch mal versuchen wieder mitzuhelfen, spätestens bei den Enden. :D Bye Darkboyin (Diskussion) 15:01, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Lob Moin Shadar, für deine reichhaltigen Bearbeitungen in letzter Zeit möchte ich dir ein Lob aussprechen. Wie ich bemerkte, nutzt du zwar Infoboxen, die vermutlich von der Nukapdia übernommen werden, scheinst aber mit der Bedienung der Wiki-eigenen Vorlagen nicht arbeiten zu wollen, oder sehe ich das viell. falsch? Ist es zu umständlich oder komplex, Anregungen dazu können im Forum gern abgegeben werden. Viel Spaß weiterhin, wir könnten hier irgendwann mal Wahlen zu weiteren Admins einführen, die Umfrage könnte dann so wie die bereits vorhandene zu den Spielen gestaltet werden, jedoch falls möglich an der rechten Seite. Und vielleicht hast du auch die Möglichkeit, einer unserer Admins zu werden. Viele Grüße Alessio79 (Diskussion) 13:27, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Jo, Jepp, ungefähr so hab ichs mir gedacht, is cool, danke :D Danke sagen Wollte nur mal danke sagen für Deine Arbeit hier im Wiki. Dein Artikel über das Add On The Pitt ist ja der Hammer! Großartig! Also - jetzt kommts - Danke :-) -- Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 19:06, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) =Re:Kategorien The Pitt Macht in meinen Augen schon Sinn, für The Pitt eigene Kategorien anzulegen. Wenn Du für die Kategorie Seiten einen kleinen Text verfasst hast, sollten die Kategorien auch vorgeschlagen werden. Theoretisch zumindest... Die entsprechenden Kategorien kann man dann wieder als Sub-Kategorie in die entsprechenden Fallout3 Kategorie packen. Dann hat man die Abhängigkeiten sauber aufgelöst. Re:Kategorien The Pitt Macht in meinen Augen schon Sinn, für The Pitt eigene Kategorien anzulegen. Wenn Du für die Kategorie Seiten einen kleinen Text verfasst hast, sollten die Kategorien auch vorgeschlagen werden. Theoretisch zumindest... Die entsprechenden Kategorien kann man dann wieder als Sub-Kategorie in die entsprechenden Fallout3 Kategorie packen. Dann hat man die Abhängigkeiten sauber aufgelöst. Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 15:23, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) leere Parameter ja, die Parameter einfach weg lassen. Ich habe gerade Die Geißel dementsprechend angepasst. Den "empty" Switch gibts nicht mehr in den neuen Vorlagen, die wir von der Nukapedia übernommen haben. Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 15:39, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Beglückwünschung zu deiner Fleissigkeit Hallo liebe Shadar, deine Emsigkeit die du hier an den Tag mit deinem Mitwirken legst, ist in meinen Augen bemerkenswert. Dafür kann ich dir einfach nur ein großes Lob aussprechen, sowie auch Hoschie eins erhalten hat. Um euch beiden die Zusammenarbeit zu erleichtern, will ich dir wie zuvor auch Hoschie die Fallout Wiki:Projekte empfehlen. Alleine alle Artikel zu bearbeiten ist auf Dauer stressig, man bekommt das Gefühl das sich niemand sonst beteiligt und viele Benutzer geben vermutlich nach mehreren Wochen auf, allerdings ist das nur meine Sicht der Dinge, es kann natürlich auch anders sein. Okay genug der Schwarzmalerei, ich hoffe du siehst dir oben genannte Seite einmal an und bekommst ein Gefühl davon, das du hier nicht alleine etwas machst. Seid innovativ und ergreift bei allem hier im Wiki gern Eigeninitiative. als guter Indikator für eine großartige Community ist die Nukapedia. Schöne Grüße & viel Spaß weiterhin bei allem was du tust. ;) Alessio79 (Diskussion) 07:44, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re:Projekte Hi Shadar, Stimmt schon, solche Projekte wären cool. Wir haben hier in der Vault ein Problem. Wir haben viel zu wenig Mitschreiber. Im Moment würde ich mich wirklich erstmal um Content, also neue Artikel schreiben oder bestehende Artikel in ein vernünftiges Format bringen. Wenn wir das mal irgendwann geschafft haben - Schau Dir mal die "gewünschte Seiten" Rubrik an... :-( - dann können wir gerne gemeinsame Projekte machen. Darauf würde ich mich tatsächlich freuen. LG Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 13:31, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re:Re: Beglückwünschung zu deiner Fleissigkeit Gern geschehen, so wie es aussieht, werden viele Dateien (Bild, Ton, Video) scheinbar nicht mehr mit Nukapedia geteilt oder es sind einige davon betroffen, warum auch immer - das weiß ich nicht. Zunächst nahm ich an, das es eneut an einem CSS-Definitionsfehler lag, schließlich fand ich dann aber heraus, das auch viele kleine Bilder und Icons nicht mehr verfügbar (oder online) waren. Viel Spaß weiterhin und mache nicht zu dolle, es gibt ja auch noch andere Sachen, die man in eurem Alter machen kann. ;) Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 13:44, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re:Info-Box Waffen Versuch mal die Vorlage "Infobox Waffe gamebryo". Die Doku ist noch nicht fertig Ein paar Sachen kannst Du Dir bei Der Gute Amerikaner abschauen. Alternative: Vorlage "Infobox Waffe cpnp". Die habe ich angelegt, um wenig bis nichts übersetzten zu müssen, wenn von Nukapedia gemopst wird. ;-) Ich übersetze die Anzeigen noch in nächster Zeit und repariere alle Anzeigen, die es im Moment nicht tun. Im Moment ist mir das Wetter nur zu gut und das Mopped steht vor der Tür und möchte ausgefahren werden :) LG Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 09:17, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) edit: siehe Vorlage:Infobox_Waffe_cpnp LG Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 10:56, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch... ... zum 4000. Artikel! :) Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 15:20, 2. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Navboxen So weit ich weiß nicht. Gib mal bitte ein Beispiel. LG Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 12:37, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) * Du meinst die Formatierungsfehler? Das sieht seit ein paar Tagen so aus und der Fehler scheint zu "wachsen". Ich denke, das ist nur ein CSS Problem. Ich schaue mal... Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 12:41, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) * Geändert habe ich zumindest nichts. Evtl Alessio79?? Wie gesagt, ich schaue mir das bei Gelegenheit mal an. :) Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 13:11, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) * Die Navbox für The Pitt habe ich gefixt. Soweit ich das verstanden habe, funktioniert bei uns der Tag "GroupXY" als erste Spalte nur bis GroupX2. Ab GroupX3 als erste Spalte knallt die Formatierung. Lösung ist Staffeln der Gruppen (GroupA1,GroupA2, dann weiter mit GroupB1,GroupB2, usw...) Warum das bei uns nicht, und bei der Nukapedia doch geht, keine Ahnung. Ich repariere jetzt so nach und nach die Boxen. Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 13:48, 24. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Re: Infobox Rüstungen Nabend, die Fehler diesbezüglich wurden korrigiert, wie so oft sucht man erstmal in den Vorlagen bzw. ihrer Dokus. Falls dich interessiert, warum die Parameter nicht funktionierten, wirf mal einen Blick auf die Versionsgeschichte der Vorlage und klicke auf zurück, dort kannst du die Änderungen vergleichen und evtl. nachvollziehen. Hat man erstmal das Prinzip mit Vorlagenparametern verstanden, ist es relativ einfach zu verstehen. Um spätere Vorlagenkonflikte selbst lösen zu können, wäre es vielleicht hilfreich passende Literatur im Internet darüber zu lesen, genügend Quellen gibts zuhauf dazu. Wünsche dir ansonsten einen schönen Samstag & einen angenehmen 2. Advent. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 14:49, 6. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Translation Hello! I created a page about the character of Ricca. I thought I can't check the quality of his transfer to Deutsche. If You will check me and criticize me, I would be very grateful. )) Судья пустоши (Diskussion) 02:51, 7. Dez. 2015 (UTC)